


Luck, Luck

by YumeBaah



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minha dança da sorte pode não ser bonita, mas é muito eficiente, não acha?" Aquela dança ridícula realmente funcionava, e Yumichika pôde comprovar isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck, Luck

Yumichika havia procurado por Ikkaku em todos os locais possíveis – ou pelo menos naqueles que passaram por sua cabeça –, mas nem sinal do careca. A seireitei não era um lugar tão grande assim, era? Suspirou. De fato, a Seireitei era enorme. Sentia seu corpo pedir por uma pausa, estava há tanto tempo na busca por seu amigo que ainda não tinha ido à sede do Décimo Primeiro Esquadrão.

 Oh! Mas é claro! Deveria ter sido mais esperto. Onde mais Ikkaku poderia estar se não na sede de seu esquadrão? 

Correu para a área de treinamento e, antes mesmo de adentrá-la, pôde ouvir o som de pés se chocando contra o solo. Yumichika tinha certeza de que Ikkaku estava treinando, quer dizer, com todos aqueles ruídos era, de certa forma, impossível estar fazendo outra coisa e... Uma expressão de incredulidade se instalou na face do shinigami, o que era aquilo? 

Ao contrário do que pensava, Ikkaku não estava treinando, ou melhor, não estava treinando golpes com sua zanpakutou, ou socos e chutes, ele estava treinando um dança – ou algo que deveria ser uma dança. 

Yumichika conteve uma súbita vontade rir e se aproximou. 

"O que é isso, Ikkaku?"

O careca parou os movimentos para dar atenção ao visitante. 

"Estou ensaiando minha Dança da Sorte, quer ensaiar também?"

"Ah... Não, obrigado."

Aquela “dança” era ridícula demais para alguém como Ayasegawa Yumichika, para ele a beleza estava sempre em primeiro lugar e, sem sombra de dúvidas, beleza era algo que havia de menos naqueles passos esquisitos. 

"Essa dança não é nem um pouco bonita, Ikkaku" Yumichika falava aparentemente para o nada, pois o outro shinigami continuava a mexer-se de um lado para o outro. "E seus movimentos são um tanto quanto... Desarmônicos." 

Notando a indiferença do amigo às suas críticas, Yumichika levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, e rolou os olhos. Ikkaku iria ignorá-lo, não é? Muito bem, não se importaria mais com aquilo. Virou as costas e já ia sair daquela área, mas foi obrigado a parar bruscamente quando o maior surgiu à sua frente.

 Deu um passo para trás, mas Ikkaku foi mais rápido e uniu seus lábios num rápido beijo. 

Afastaram-se. O menor estava surpreso e tinha as bochechas levemente coradas. 

"Minha dança da sorte pode não ser bonita, mas é muito eficiente, não acha?" Um sorrisinho de canto adornou o rosto de Ikkaku enquanto ele falava. 

A expressão de Yumichika mudou assim que aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos e ele então caminhou até parar em frente ao outro. 

"É," fechou os olhos "parece que ela realmente funciona." Aproximou os rostos e novamente selou seus lábios aos de Ikkaku.

**Author's Note:**

> História originalmente postada no ff.net em 2010.


End file.
